


sedate

by glowroom



Series: words in clips and phrases [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowroom/pseuds/glowroom
Summary: dreams that are pink
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: words in clips and phrases [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	sedate

**Author's Note:**

> tw vomit

“…up. Komaeda, hey?” Komaeda jolted, greyscale creeping in where he swore a saturated pink once was. Blinking languidly, he recognised the couch on which he slumped half-upright as belonging to the hotel lobby. He must have fallen asleep after dinner. It was a little concerning, since he was sure the others wouldn’t want him sleeping in their communal space. Bleary eyes tracing upwards, he saw that Hinata was sat down next to him, one hand wrapped around his arm and the other gripping at his side. There was a strange look in Hinata’s eyes that Komaeda couldn’t quite place.

“You ok?” Hinata’s voice came laced with nerves. Komaeda wasn’t sure that he liked it. “You were cr- kinda restless. Like you were having a bad dream or something.”

Giving Hinata a look that was likely somewhere between confusion and exasperation, Komaeda propped himself up, arm still locked in Hinata’s grasp. He couldn’t recall anything about– _despair. Her. Luck, chain, fingernails, despair. Gouge, saw, stitch. Thrash, flesh, cruor, rot, despair despair despair_ —

“Komaeda?”

“I’m alright.” He just about managed through a thick, trembling gulp, before retching and throwing up down the side of the coffee table. Surely a fantastic example to Hinata of how alright he was! And no, no, his vomit was on the floor and _oh no, no, no, there’s some on Hinata’s shoe_. A distraught whine escaped him as his grip tightened on the edge of the sofa. It was probably the most pathetic he had felt in a while. Through shivers Komaeda could faintly feel a hand rubbing circles into his back.

He shook his arm out of Hinata’s grasp, sliding onto the floor to clean up the ugly mess, as his head buzzed and mouth stretched into an upturned grimace. And somewhere slightly off to the side he felt Hinata leaping up, a distance to his voice saying: “Oh Jesus fucking— _cloths_ Komaeda, we have cloths! They’re upstairs, I’m going to go get them, ok? Sto- Hey, stop using your jacket! Wait right there, I’m getting them.”

So he stopped, knees on the cool floor, mouth resting in the crook of his elbow. Scrubbed harshly at his stinging eyes. It was yet another humiliation to add to the growing list, and not the kind he liked to parade. This was not the kind of shame he reveled in selling tickets to see. This kind of shame didn’t sit right in his stomach, it was too open, and he wanted nothing more than to melt into the ground. Played with the idea of falling into the Earth's molten core.

He felt Hinata again at his side, squeezing at his shoulders as he crouched beside him, giving a quiet little smile as if he were pretending to understand. Komaeda hated that it worked. Perhaps he wouldn’t fall. Perhaps, instead, Hinata would let him burrow under his skin, curl up inside of his ribcage and rest there, pressed up against his lungs. A heartbeat to keep him warm. Steady breaths to sedate him.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is just: I Love Them So I Have To Hurt Them


End file.
